Kaien Kurosaki
Kaien Kurosaki is the 17 year-old son of Substitute Shinigami Future Ichigo Kurosaki and 13th Division Captain Future Rukia Kuchiki, as well as a member of the Kurosaki and Kuchiki families in the future, 20 years from now. He is also the older brother of Masaki Kurosaki II. Background Physical Appearance Kaien is a slim, fairly tall young adult male with traits similar to his parents; from his father, he has his trademark spiky hair (except his is colored black like his mother's former mentor), his brown-colored eyes, as well as his father's signature scowl, facial expression. From his mother, he has her skin color and the shape of her face. He has two scars on his upper left back and an x-shaped scar on his left cheek; these two wounds he suffered were from his tragic future. Kaien wears his father's black shihakusho and hakama, along with the standard Shinigami obi, tabi and waraji, along with his father's trademark tattered white cloak with dark red markings tied around his waist. He also wears black, fingerless gloves that extends to his wrists. Personality Much like his father, Kaien is immensely stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. He also inherited other several traits of his father, such as his rough and violent temper when fighting opponents, his shyness around naked women, his disrespectful attitude towards his elders and high-ranking individuals, as well as his attempt to maintain a serious and "cool" image, despite what others might not think. However, the most important trait he inherited from his father is his compassionate, caring, and loyal personality towards those around him, showing a great deal of love and concern for his allies, and soothing them when they are upset, something that the present Ichigo starts to take notice more often. Despite that, Kaien is not without keeping secrets from his parents and perfers not to tell anyone about their future until the time is right. Synopsis Abilities Master Swordsman Specialist: In terms of fighting style as a Shinigami, Kaien relies mainly on swordplay much like his father. Shunpo Expert: Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Keen Intellect: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Agility: Immense Durability: Vast Spiritual Power: Much like his father, Kaien is noted on multiple occasions to have enormously vast amounts of spiritual energy, well beyond even the Shinigami captains. *'Novice Reiatsu Control': Zanpakutō Kengetsu (Striking Moon): *'Shikai': The Shikai form of Rangetsu takes the form of a long katana with a bronze hilt with purple wrapping and a red gem in the end of the of the hilt. : Shikai Special Ability: *'Getsuga Tenshō' (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): *'Meigetsu' (Harvest Moon): *'Bankai': Tensa Kengetsu (Heaven Chain Striking Moon): : Bankai Special Ability: *'Power Augmentation': **'Hyper-Speed Combat': **'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō': **'Enhanced Meigetsu': **'Enhanced Strength': **'Enhanced Spiritual Power': **'Enhanced Bankai Duration': *'Tenbu Renjin' (Swift Series of Heaven Dance): Quincy Powers Blut (German for "Blood," Japanese for "Blood Guise"): *'Blut Vene' (German for "Blood Vein," Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): *'Blut Arterie' (German for "Blood Artery," Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): Equipment Relationships Family *Masaki Kurosaki II (Younger Sister) *Shun Hitsugaya (Cousin) *Kirie Hitsugaya (Cousin) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Future Team Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:Future Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Bleach Characters Category:Unified Army Category:Playable Characters